The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head for recording a character and a pattern and so forth to recording medium in such a way that the drive method and the drive cause volume of ink chamber in which ink is filled up to be changed according to function of actuator such as piezoelectric vibration element. The change of volume causes infinitesimal ink-drop to be discharged from a nozzle penetrating continuously to the ink chamber. More to particularly, this invention relates to a drive method and a drive for driving this inkjet recording head.